The Dawn of GoldenClan
by Mossyheart
Summary: Once, there was a warrior named Goldenfire of ShadowClan. Goldenfire was a content, happy warrior. but when Featherfrost murdered the leader of ShadowClan, and Goldenfire learned the truth, Featherstar banished him from ShadowClan. Can he survive as a rouge?
1. Alligences

Allegiances

ShadowClan

Leader: Sparrowstar- black tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Featherfrost- brown she-cat with white-tipped fur

Medicine Cat: Swiftflight- Gold and white she-cat

 _Apprentice: Creekpaw- Siamese tom_

Warriors

Finchspot- brown tabby she-cat

Copperstream- orange-and-gray striped tom

 _Apprentice: Olivepaw_

Tanglenose- brown tom with a striped back and a white chest and paws

Nettleleaf- gray tom with yellow eyes

Rabbitburr- orange tom

 _Apprentice: Blizzardpaw_

Softcloud- silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Lightningdust- yellow-and-orange striped tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice: Ashpaw_

Mosstail- brown-gray tabby tom

Lowspring- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with golden eyes

Pikestep- calico tom with yellow eyes and an angry-looking face

 _Apprentice: Thornpaw_

Goldenfire- golden tom with red specks

Sorrelleaf- gray tabby tom

 _Apprentice: Sootpaw_

Mapleblaze- silver-and-gold tom

Reedmist- red-brown patched tom with a white chest and paws

Dawnbird- orange she-cat with a white chest and paws

Willowleaf- silver-white-and-gray she-cat

Apprentices

Blizzardpaw- white tom with silver stripes

Thornpaw- calico-and-white she-cat

Ashpaw- gray-and-silver tom

Olivepaw- black-and-white tuxedo cat

Sootpaw- calico tom with gray paws

Queens

Berrytooth- black she-cat with a blue eye and a green eye (mother of Pikestep's kits: Owlkit, a brownish gray tom, Smokekit, a gray-and-white she-kit, and Amberkit, a gray-blue tom with amber eyes,)

Lilytail- black, gray, and silver tabby she-cat; expecting Tanglenose's kits

Elders

Pricklecloud- calico she-cat with thick, spiky fur

Jaggedscar- spotted tom with a jagged scar across his nose

Flintleap- tiny silver-and-black tabby tom


	2. Chapter 1

Goldenfire's golden pelt shimmered as a patch of sunshine hit his fur. Goldenfire would have enjoyed simply lying in the warn light, and grooming his thick, sweaty fur.

But no. He had a mission, to catch some prey on which his Clanmates could feast, because to him there was no greater joy than seeing his Clanmates wolf down his catch.

Goldenfire sniffed the air, hoping to catch the scent of a mouse or a squirrel, or perhaps even a frog. _Berrytooth loves frogs,_ he thought, amusing himself for a moment to remember when his sister first tried a frog. _She was terrified, as if the frog was a sleeping badger. Until Honeyfern convinced her to try it. Now she can't get enough of them!_

He felt a _pang_ at the memory of his mother, who had joined StarClan only two moons ago. _It feels like it was just yesterday_.

He caught a whiff of the scent of a storm. He looked up into the sky. Dark clouds, as jet-black as Sparrowstar's pelt.

"I must get back to ShadowClan," Goldenfire meowed to no cat in particular. Rain would mean wet pelts. And wet pelts could mean greencough, or even fatal blackcough. He'd snatch some prey on his way.

He hurried rapidly through the dark pines, feeling the horizon grow darker. He almost whisked right past a lizard, basking on a rock in a patch of sunlight. At the last moment he seized the green creature on the tip of his claw. It wriggled for a moment, then was still. "Thank you, StarClan for this prey," he muttered under his breath, eager to resume his journey.

"Nice catch, Goldenfire!" an unseen cat meowed approvingly, then Sorrelleaf strode into sight. In his teeth he held a few fat mice by their tails, and each other member of his patrol- that being his apprentice Sootpaw, Mapleblaze, Reedmist, Dawnbird and Willowleaf, who lowered her eyes at sight of Goldenfire- carried prey. Sootpaw held a sizable thrush, Mapleblaze carrying an enormous rabbit so large it's feet scraped the forest floor, Reedmist was bearing a robin, Dawnbird a large crow, and Willowleaf clasped a brown squirrel.

"Thanks, Sorrelleaf," Although his father spoke lightly, Goldenfire saw the shadow of grief in his eyes. Sorrelleaf and Honeyfern had known one another their entire lives, and to lose her, so quickly, so suddenly, well, Goldenfire couldn't understand how he must have felt.

"Let's get back to camp," Sootpaw spoke with the authority of a warrior although he was the youngest cat in the patrol, and Goldenfire was reminded of how close his warrior ceremony must be. _He's almost as big as me!_  
"Alright, let's go." Sorrelleaf leading the way, the patrol, and Goldenfire, set off. Goldenfire fell into step with Sootpaw. "Nice thrush." Sootpaw nodded, jaws full of the bird, while Willowleaf stared angrily at the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, readers! I figured it was about time to see some more of Goldenfire, so here he is!**

"Smokekit, look! Goldenfire caught us a _lizard_!" Amberkit, Smokekit, and Owlkit fell out of the nursery, laughing as they fought to win Goldenfire's prey.

While they wrestled, Berrytooth emerged from the nursery, giving her brother a quick lick of the nose before carrying the lizard to her kits. They leaped up, following their mother wide-eyed as she deposited it at the nursery entrance.

Goldenfire's belly growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since moonrise. He picked his way towards the fresh-kill pile, and, choosing a large ptarmigan for himself, carried it towards the sun-rocks, which he hoped still had a bit of the sun's heat and warmth.

Goldenfire laid down on the sun-rock which, by unspoken rule, was his. It had some trapped heat, so Goldenfire was quite comfortable lying there as he chewed his bird's wing.

"Goldenfire! Goldenfire!"

"Tell us a story!"  
"Please!"

Goldenfire purred, allowing his young kin to lay beside him. "How about the one about the one with the fox?"

"Yay!"

"That one's the greatest!"

So Goldenfire told his story as the sun sprayed the brilliant red, orange, and purple lights over the sky as it fell, returning to its den to reawaken tomorrow and patrol the great borders of the sky, the sun's territory.

 **Readers and fellow fanfictionists, Mossyheart here. I've picked to update this story once a week, on Tuesdays. This is my last randomized publish date.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers! Welcome back to another update of the Dawn of GoldenClan!**

 **My apologies for not updating in** _ **ages**_ **. My writer's block for the Dawn of GoldenClan was just** _ **too**_ **long.**

 **Well, let's get back to Goldenfire of ShadowClan**

"Goldenfire, Featherfrost, and Willowleaf, you will come with me and patrol the ThunderClan border. Sorrelleaf, send out the other patrols, and make sure Softcloud and Finchspot go out hunting today." Sparrowstar ordered. The gray tom nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Sparrowstar trotted to the camp entrance, waved his tail to gather his patrol, then left.

"Goldenfire, you and Willowleaf deal with the markers here, while Featherfrost and I mark the border further down." Sparrowstar and Featherfrost padded away, leaving Willowleaf and Goldenfire alone.

"Goldenfire," Willowleaf began unsteadily. "I, um, well, was wondering if-"

Desperate screeching from further along the border cut in. A deep yowl and then a high-pitched shriek. "That- that's Featherfrost."

The yowl came again. "And Sparrowstar!"

"They need our help!"

Goldenfire tore off, Willowleaf on his tail. They skidded to a halt in a clearing by the border; Featherfrost, wounded and bloody, stood over a lump of black fur, fur, Goldenfire realized, was the revered Clan leader Sparrowstar.

"Oh, StarClan, don't take Sparrowstar, please." Featherfrost was murmuring. "We _need_ him. He's the heart of ShadowClan."

"Featherfrost! What happened?"

The ShadowClan deputy glared over the border. "ThunderClan _cowardice_ , that's what. They split us up, driving me deeper into the forest. By the time they retreated, Sparrowstar was dead." Her voice cracked, and she looked away.

Willowleaf and Goldenfire swapped anguished glances.

 **And the plot thickens…**


End file.
